4 Your friend told you about a new position
by Chezza3009
Summary: This is my contribution to the 50 reasons to have (Richonne) sex. by Just Desserts on Tumblr. #4 Your friend told you about a new position. Rated M for SMUT, Rick and Michonne Grimes. AU
1. Chapter 1

A little late to the party but here's my contribution to the 50 reasons challenge.

 **Authors note:** This is a one shot for the 50 reasons to have (Richonne) sex challenge: by Just Desserts on Tumblr. Thought I would give it a go. Please enjoy. My challenged was...

#4 Your friend told you about a new position.

"Ok Judith – you go upstairs to play with Codie whilst me and Aunt Maggie talk". Michonne said whilst shooing the children out of the kitchen.

Michonne made her way back over to the kitchen table with their cups of coffee where Maggie was sat waiting. She placed Maggie's cup in front of her whilst Michonne kept here's in her hand occasionally taking a sip. They were having a catch up about the kid's, school, work, meetings, there other friends. Then Maggie changed the conversation over.

"So how's your sex life going?" Maggie lent in to Michonne to close the distance and smiled over her cup.

Before Michonne replied she popped her head around the corner. To make sure there were no prying ears listening to their conversation. She took another sip of her coffee and said.

"Great"

Great wasn't even the word to describe how Rick made Michonne feel every time they had sex. Just thinking about it now sent waves down to her core, and she shifted uncomfortable in her chair.

"Rick still can't keep his hands off you?" Maggie said grinning.

"Not like I am complaining but 12 years later. And three kids later and he still can't keep his hands to himself. I swear the way he has been recently he's trying to make us have a fourth. He's willing to try any position as well". Michonne laughed.

Maggie raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Welllll you should try this new position out it's called " _The Barberry_ " me and Glenn tried it the other night and it was incredible "Maggie said whilst taking sips of her hot cup of coffee.

"Hmm sounds interesting tell me more?" Michonne looked at Maggie fascinated.

Michonne lent in a bit more closer to Maggie. Whilst she told her all about this new position. She tried with Glenn. Maggie was telling her what Michonne would have to do and what Rick would need to do as well. Michonnes face grew flushed just the thought of Rick doing that to her. It was something defiantly she was interested in trying out tonight with him.

"And by the end of it he had me screaming it was that good". Maggie finished the conversation with.

Michonne loved listening to Maggie's sex escapades it was most defiantly the highlight of some of her days. They got to share and point out new tips with each other. A few hours later Michonne left with Maggie. As she had to drop the kids off at grandma and grandpa grimes house for the weekend. By the time Michonne got back it was close to 8.30pm. Rick's car was already parked in the driveway. She quickly changed went to the laundry room changed into one of Ricks t shirts fresh from the laundry pile. He loves seeing her in his clothes so much and she removed her hair from her pony tail.

10 minutes later Michonne went upstairs. Rick was already in bed waiting and he was reading a paper. She took a minute to admire her husband he had just gout of the shower and his damp curls were stuck to his forehead. He looked great for his age he started to get grey hairs in his hair and through his salt and pepper beard. Which made him even more attractive and those blue eyes. He passed on to all three of their children. His body was incredible not for a man who's close to 40.

She climbed on the bed. And Rick removed the paper off his lap and was looking at Michonne. She moved on top with her knees on both sides of his hips and straddled him. She placed her hand on his chin and spoke

"I love this thing" stroking his beard.

"Hey" she lent in for a kiss.

"Hi" Rick replied welcoming her kiss, hmm she tasted good, smelled good too.

"How was work?" Michonne asked

"Good - you no usual Shane and his crass comments". He laughed. "How have the kids been today?" he asked.

"Yeah there good just dropped them off at your mum and Dad's" Michonne replied whist she went in and placed another kiss on his lips. As much as rick desired her. She desired him just the same.

"How was your day?" Rick asked why he placed his hands on Michonne's skin underneath her t- shirt slowing guiding it up over her tummy he started to rub circles on her stomach.

"Great actually" Michonne replied whilst shifting on his already growing erection.

Rick started to guide the shirt up more and realised Michonne had nothing on underneath.

"Hmmm no knickers tonight" Rick looked up Michonne with a smirk. Michonne moved her hands on Rick's shoulders.

Rick continued to move his strong hands up Michonne's abdomen. He loved her body even more since she gave birth. She had these tiny little stretch marks across her tummy. He leant down and kissed across her stomach. Then he started making way on pulling her t shirt over her head and flung it on their bedroom floor. Rick found her hard nipples to attention he ran his finger tips over each bud sending a chill down Michonne's spine. Then he moved his mouth in and gently sucked one nipple and humming and running his tongue over. Whilst rolling the other one between his finger and thumb gently pinching. Michonne let out small moans. After spending time on each nipple. Rick moved his fingers in between Michones thighs and gently rubbed the outside of her slick folds she was already so wet. She moved her hands to Rick's hair running her hands through.

"Baby... you are so wet always so wet for me" Rick growled his head was resting on Michonne's stomach.

Rick then placed two fingers inside of Michonne whilst his thumb rubbed over her clit and she leant forward on her knees. Michonne let out a loud gasp and threw her head back. And gripped her fingers tighter in Ricks curls. Rick pulled his fingers out after sliding in and out deep and rubbing her clit at the same time.

"Oh my god Rick.. That felt so good." Michonne just about managed to say.

Rick manoeuvred Michonne so she was lying on her back, and lay between her thighs. Rick kissed her mouth slowly dipping his tongue into her welcoming mouth, then biting at her bottom lip. He was about to start them off in their normal position when Michonne asked.

"Can we try somethan new tonight... a new position something we haven't tried before...?"She slightly hesitated and scanning his face. And running her hands through his wet curls.

"Somethan new?" Rick raised his eyebrow whilst hovering over her naked body.

"Yeah it's called " _The Barberry"_ my friend told me about it" Michonne replied whilst staring back into his blue eyes.

"Baby we have the same friends what friend?" Rick looked puzzled at Michonne.

Michonne rolled her eyes and spoke "Maggie."

"Maggie" Rick raised his eyebrow.

"Do you want to try it or not?" Michonne replied back with a giggle to her voice.

"Yeah alrighttt lets try it..." Rick said in his southern accent.

 **A Few minutes later...**

"Rick you have to ... Ohhhh"

Michonne was lay on her stomach on a pillow. On the bed with her legs spread wide apart and up in the air. She had her arms stretched over her back and she had her hands gripping her ankles. Michonne's head was slightly raised but she couldn't see Rick or better yet touch him. This only added to the anticipation. Rick was kneeled behind her in between her legs. She was so wet he could see her from a new angle and all on show exposed to him. Michonne's pussy lips were glistening with her juices, and he could smell her arousal. He thought he could get drunk off that smell alone. He rubbed the outside and dipped his finger in slowly twisting his finger and pulling it out. Rick entered Michonne slowly and he slightly lent forward. Rick had his hands placed on her arse tight massaging with each thrust. That first time when he puts it in was always the best when he can see her take all of him inside of her. He spread her bum cheeks wider so he could watch himself enter her in and out Rick felt so close already.

... God Rick your so deep" Michonne moaned.

"You feel so good chonne , so good" Rick said between deep breaths.

He was holding onto her arse squeezing tight the feeling was overwhelming. This felt different... real different doing it in this position he defiantly felt deeper.

"Go faster Rick..."

Rick moved his hands and gripped on tight to Michonne's hips and pounded into her with such force his balls were slapping against her arse.

"FUCK RICKKK "she screamed out.

Michonne almost couldn't take anymore from the cramp in her legs. Her hands were starting to slip from holding her legs up. Rick new this as he grabbed her ankles for her. Michonne moved her arms next to her side on the bed. Rick put more pressure on Michonne's body as he shifted her hips and leant forward on her back. This immediately hit that sweet spot. It was starting to build that feeling in the pit of her stomach those waves of her orgasm. It hit her so hard and she came and all her juices coated Rick's dick. Rick let go of her ankles and with a few more strokes Rick came and he grunted. Whilst spilling the last of himself into Michonne's sweet, sweet pussy.

Rick rolled off Michonne on to his back next to her out of breath as Michonne laid on her front with her eyes closed.

"Remind me to thank Maggie next time I see her... and to ask her if she got anymore of those positions we should try?" Rick panted.

They both let out a loud laugh together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** Sooo I decided this deserved a part 2, since I couldn't shift it out of my brain. So I thought why not. Thanks for reviews previously, I appreciate them so much and I love reading them. I will be updating obsessed if you haven't checked it out already please do, and also the day I met you. Ok let's pick back up with our couple.

 **4 months later...**

Michonne stood in her full length mirror admiring her body from the side, and then back to the front, then back to the side again. She was rubbing her hand over her ever growing baby bump. Michonne felt huge for being only four months pregnant. She promised Rick this would be there last child together, and he was defiantly getting done this time. Since he had some sort of super sperm as he calls it. Four kids in 12 years they were crazy. They were hoping for another girl so then it would be equal and having two of each. So Judith could have a sister to play with. Michonne let out a loud sigh; she made her way out of her and Rick's bedroom and made her way down the staircase.

Today was Judith's 6th birthday party they was having it at their house, in their back garden. Judith decided to go for the colour scheme turquoise and grey for her party. All their friends and family have come to join in on the celebrations. Including closest friends who have brought their children who were all the same age as Judith. Which was nice so they could all grow up together and have a close bond like Rick and Michonne does with their parents. The party was well under way as she made her way out to the back garden to be greeted by everyone.

Meanwhile ... Rick was thinking back to that eventful night in which Michonne got pregnant. The night Maggie suggested that sex position. Maggie was stood in the kitchen helping prepare the party bags. When she heard a noise.

"Pssst" Rick said trying to catch Maggie's attention.

Maggie looked up and couldn't see anyone that was strange she thought and wrinkled her nose.

"PSSST" again she heard she looked up and there was Rick stood on the corner of the kitchen.

"Rick what are you doing? Why are you actin so shady?" Maggie said whilst looking at him confused.

"Come ere I will tell you" Rick said. Maggie walked over to Rick placing the party bag back down on the counter.

"I er need some advice... Help actually" Rick said with one arm across his chest and the other hand rubbing through his gruff beard. Also looking back on heels making sure no one could here there conversation.

"Ok go on" Maggie said in her southern twang. She crossed her arms across her chest. Wondering what he's about to ask of her.

"You helped Michonne last time with... suggesting that sex position which was amazing. So amazing that we conceived our fourth child" Rick said a slight smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Maggie smiled so wide with her white teeth were out on show.

"Alright what can I help with Rick?" Maggie said looking at his eyes.

"Well Michonne comes up with a lot of the positions for us to try and I was thinking have you got anything that can help me surprise her? I no she's pregnant now I want a position that will work best for her" Rick said softly.

It was true with their love making Michonne was defiantly the leader on new stuff and Rick was the follower, he was always willing to try anything new with her. He wanted to be able to surprise her with something new this time.

Maggie placed her thumb in mouth biting down on her skin, thinking about a position they could try. She stared off zoning into nothing particular. Then she had a thought.

"OK I got it how about " _Bedside Service_ " it's called she will love it! It's a good position for her being pregnant" Maggie said whilst nodding her head in excitement.

"Alright sounds good. Tell me what I need to do?" Rick said leaning in a bit closer to Maggie so she could explain what he needed to do. After Maggie explained Rick thought to himself this is it and would drive her wild. Rick nodded his head and smiled, still rubbing his hand through his salt and pepper beard.

A few minutes later Michonne walked into the Kitchen, and seen Maggie wasn't there. She thought where was she and looking around the room. She was supposed to be helping me. Michonne scowled.

"Maggie" Michonne shouted. She waited a few more seconds and shouted her name again but a bit louder this time.

"MAGGIE"

Maggie heard her name shouted twice and that was already enough before she got shouted a third time she turned to Rick and spoke in whisper

"I need to go before she shouts me again" Pointing towards the kitchen as she spoke

"And I have party bags that need finishing and also the main one because I am not pissing off a pregnant lady" Maggie said in a hushed voice.

"Yeahhhh not that pregnant lady go quick" Rick said and he walked in the opposite direction heading to the back yard.

Maggie appeared from around the corner and walked back into the kitchen. She made her way back over to the party bags, finishing off what she started.

"I thought you were supposed to be helping?" Michonne quizzed whilst placing a hand on her hips.

"I am I just had to go to the toilet" Maggie lied.

Michonne nodded her head and turned around to make work on setting up the candles on the Birthday cake. Maggie turned around _phew_ she thought.

After a few hours later the party had finished and all the guests had left. And all the kids were having a sleepover at their aunt Sasha's and Uncle Darryl's house tonight. Rick got ready for tonight and he ran up the stairs. Made his was over to their king sized bed and quickly propped all the pillows and scatter cushions in the middle of the bed so they were high. He changed the lighting in the bedroom so it was dimly lit and just the perfect setting for what he needed.

He made his way back downstairs his cowboy boots clicking across the hardwood floor. To find Michonne in the kitchen tidying up the last bits from the party.

Rick came into the kitchen and leant his right arm on the door frame, placing his left hand on his hip. He was admiring his wife from behind. Watching her move around moving from counter to counter so effortlessly. She had put on some weight because of the pregnancy but it suited her. He liked it when she was carrying a few extra pounds more to grab onto he thought. The extra weight she put on her hips and legs only made her curvier.

Rick glanced his eyes over her inspected her bum he licked his lips running his tongue over his bottom lip a few times. That juicy plump arse of hers. He wanted to grab handful in both his hands right now and give her a tight squeeze. And listen to that moan, only he is allowed to hear. Just the thought made his dick twitch but he thought no this was about her tonight not me. Rick came up from behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist and stroked his strong hands over her stomach.

"Hey mama" Rick huskily said as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"Hey" she said turning in his arms, her fingers always finding the back of his curls on his neck and running her hands through his hair.

"You want any help?" Rick said whilst stroking his hands down the side of her body.

"I am good I've finished now, we can head up to bed" Michonne smiled at him.

"Ok" Rick replied whilst reaching out and holding her hand and leading her upstairs, flicking the lights off to their home on the way upstairs.

Recently Michonne's sex drive had gone through the roof. And he had to admit sometimes he was finding it hard to keep up with her, he would never deny her never. But she was doing a lot of the work being on top a lot recently. And he wanted to do something for her. Rick loved it when Michonne climbed on top she would say to him "Let mama Michonne take care of you". The way she said it would purr off her tongue. It drove him wild every time she said it in that velvety voice of hers.

They walked into their bedroom, Rick let go of her hand. Michonne looked at the bed and seen lots of pillows propped up. She started to smile and speak.

"What are you-" she was cut off by Rick.

"I want to do something for you tonight... shh" Rick said placing both his hands on her broad shoulders. He was stood behind her.

Rick helped Michonne undress slowly peeling her clothes off her body. Bending down and helping remove her shoes first where she stepped out of them and he placed them to the side. Then undoing the zip on her dress pulling it up her body. She held her arms high above her head and let Rick undress her. He removed her black lace underwear. Whilst planting soft kisses across the top of her thighs. He kicked off his boots quick and removed his black worn distress jeans. He pulled his dark blue denim shirt over his head also. Placing all the items neatly on the chair. Rick made his way back over to her and was circling Michonne like she was prey. He came to a stop and came to stand in front of Michonne she was stood naked; he looked at her face, scanning his eyes down her body and nodding gently. Rick looked up into her deep dark brown eyes, the way the dimly lit lights flickered off her dark cocoa skin. He spoke out to her

"I love you pregnant Chonne, your BODY when you're carrying OUR baby ...it's so sexy you turn me on even more you get me even harder"

Michonne let out a whimper. His words alone could get her off if he accentuated the right words. Rick cupped both his hands on her face and moved his lips to hers. He kissed her lips a few times. He pulled back said

"I want us to try something new tonight... a new position"

"A new position?" Michonne replied.

"Yeah it's called " _Bedside Service"_ he coughed.

"A friend told me about it" Rick replied with a grin on his face.

"A friend? Baby you and me have the same friends so which one was it?"

"Abraham , Sasha? Andrea?" Michonne rolled off names off her tongue.

"Shane? ... oh god please not Shane!" she said whilst holding her hand in the air.

"I am not interested in anything he has suggested! Or was it Darryl no can't be Darryl. Glenn?" Michonne tried to guess from their friends. Who she thought it could be. She moved her fingers to her lips.

"Maggie" Rick finally said after she kept trying to guess and failed.

"Oh Maggie?" Michonne laughed. So that's where she was talking with my husband instead of helping make party bags. _Huh_.

"Ok let's try it" Michonne added. Whilst smiling at Rick.

Rick helped his wife climb onto the bed and she was sat up straight with her legs bent and slightly open.

"Lean back baby" Rick said.

Michonne moved so she was leaning back against the pillows, they were so soft and comforting against her aching back. She laid back and was willing to take whatever Rick was willing to give her. He was doing all the work tonight and he was defiantly putting in extra work. Rick climbed on the bed, the bed shifting because of his weight. Michonne was watching his every move with her eyes. Wondering what he had planned.

He never once took her eyes off hers. She pulled her eyes away and scanned her eyes down at her husband's lean torso. Michonne bit down on her lip. His body was chiselled in all the right places. His muscular arms, his toned chest , his strong sexy back and the way his lean stomach that led to something long, hard and thick, a small hint of a smile came across her face. Michonne dragged her eyes back up Rick's body, looking at his face. _Now that face and that beard she thought_. _Mmmm._

Rick leant down and popped a nipple into his mouth. Michonne let out a loud groan. Her eyes closed. Michonne's nipples were so sore today but Rick's wetness of his pink tongue soothed the pain in her nipples. He ran the tip of his tongue around her dark bud, then lightly kissing around her areola. Rick then started to latch back onto her nipple sucking gently as if he was trying to get milk. He alternated between each breast giving them both special attentions he was taking his time with her. Michonne was getting so turned on, she could feel the wetness pool under the sheets underneath her.

Rick pulled back and looked at Michonne's face her eyes was still closed. She fluttered her eyes up to look at his clear as the ocean blue eyes; they were full of lust, desire, and passion for her. Rick ran his hands over her legs, caressing her skin he placed both hands on her knees, pushing her knees apart further. He looked down and he could see Michonne's lips glistening with her juices. Rick started to rub on the outside of her slick wet folds.

"hmmm darlin your so wet. Is this for me?" Rick questioned.

Michonne nodded her head and closed her eyes. She grasped onto Rick's forearms, digging her nails into his skin. Rick started to rub his thumb over her clit at the same time moving in circular motions. She started to rotate her hips, to the same rhythm of Rick and his hands.

"I bet you taste good" Rick spoke to her.

Her husband was an expert in all things using his tongue. Rick shifted his body down the bed. So he was face to face with his most prized possession. Michonne had a lot of qualities about her but this by far was one of his favourite parts of her body. Rick licked his pinky pouty lips. Rick started to lick on the outside of lips first with a few licks. He then used his hands to spread her open revealing her drenched inner lips. He dived his tongue in swirling at her opening. She was already so wet and swollen. Rick started to move and he gently sucked on her clit wrapping his lips around it, slurping up all her slickness. Alternating between kissing, gentle biting, relieving any pain with his tongue. He started to lap up the clit using his whole tongue wide, moaning into her pussy saying.

"Hmmm... you do taste good"

Rick continued running his tongue the full length down of her pussy. He gently pulled her pussy lips into his mouth and sucked on them for a few minutes. He then went back to licking the whole length starting from her clit and back down up and down, using the tip of his tongue.

"Ahhhh ohhh yesss"

Michonne gripped Rick's hair tight keeping him in place whilst he brought her to a squirting orgasm. Giving her a few more soft licks, making her body spasm out. Whilst he lapped up everything she had to give him. He peppered a few kisses on her inner thighs whilst she finished coming down from her high. Rick sat up Michonne glanced up at her husband his beard glossy from her juices. She drew Rick close with her hand on his chin and pulled him close slipping her tongue into his mouth. Tasting herself on her lips. She smiled as Rick wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Placing another kiss on her lips.

Rick got up from the bed and pulled his blue boxers down his muscular legs. He climbed back on the bed and knelt on his knees in between Michonne's thighs. Getting her into the new position he wanted to try. Opening her legs wider for him. Rick leant in grabbing his left hand holding onto her calf holding her legs wide. With his right hand he was grasping at her waist. Whilst Michonne's left foot was resting on the back of his leg. She was spread so wide for him. Rick guided his dick to her entrance and rubbing on her clit first that was peeking out. Then moving to the outside of her pussy lips , which sent shivers down Michonne's spine. Rick pushed inside filling her all the way to the brim. Michonne let out a loud moan. God every time was the first time when he put his dick in was always so fulfilling. He then started off with slow thrusts watching himself go in and out of her. This angle he had her in he was in way deeper than ever before, Rick felt different. He felt even bigger. Michonne dropped her head back against the pillows her long dreads cascading down and tickling her back.

"Oh god... Rick you feel bigger... how do you feel bigger?... hmmm" Michonne moaned out. Her breathing was getting out of control.

Rick didn't need any more reassurance he picked up his pace. Thrusting his hips faster in and out every time he pulled out his dick was covered in her cum. The sounds they was making from Michonne's moans, Ricks growling, the slapping sounds of his balls hitting the back of her thighs. Rick leant down and kissed Michonnes lips careful not to squash her baby bump. And hungrily kissed at her mouth dipping his tongue in, seeking her tongue out, Michonne moved her hands to cup ricks face and she moaned into Ricks mouth. She let go and move her hands to his shoulders wrapping her arms around his neck. Holding on for dear life. He was grunting and groaning sweat pouring down his head, his curls starting to stick to his forehead. God this felt good. Michonne moved her hands grasping at Ricks bum pushing him even further. That wave in the pit of her stomach the butterflies starting to appear. The waves were coming.

"Oh ... Your pussy, MY PUSSY who's is it... who's is it chonne?" Rick was begging her, he was desperate for her to tell him whose it was.

"Yours ... OH GOD YOURS! Rick" She was screaming now.

Rick had her right where he wanted her. He knew she was close he needed to tip her over the edge.

"Come for me chonne come on come for me... " Rick was watching her movements, watching her breasts bounce with each thrust. They were huge. Rick leant down and gave her nipple a quick suck. The way her mouth was slightly open, the way her eyes flickered underneath the hoods of eyes.

Rick slowed his movements down and spoke to her with his strong southern voice.

"Let _(thrust)_ daddy _(thrust)_ Rick _(thrust)_ take _(thrust)_ care _(thrust)_ of _(thrust)_ you _(thrust)_ "

And that's all it took for Michonne to completely lose it. Her legs were shaking; her eyes shut closed tight, her hands moved to the side of her body gripping on to the pillows tight and her orgasm rippling through her body.

"OHHH god Rick... yess Rick... ahhhhh"

Gushing her wetness all over his impressive length. Rick picked up his pace again and drove harder into Michonne pumping faster. Helping her finish off her orgasm and him reaching for his. Then he felt it coming he sat back on his heels, pulling Michonne down onto him even more. Looking down at her body, A few more thrusts and he emptied himself into her waiting warm walls. He stayed still for a few seconds. Making sure every drop was inside her.

"I love you" Rick said as he tenderly kissed her lips. Rick withdrew himself and rolled over onto the bed.

"Thank youuu Maggie" Michonne panted whilst looking at the ceiling. Placing her hand across her chest. Trying to calm her breathing down.

"Yeahhhh thank you Maggie" Rick drawled out. With a smile on his lips.

 **Authors note:** I hoped you liked this update. Please leave a review. All your thoughts our welcome. Until next time. Thank you all to my lovely readers.

Thanks

Cherrelle


End file.
